custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aratakhas
Aratakhas is a warlord imprisoned in a pocket dimension. Biography Approximately 50 years before the Brotherhood of Makuta took over the Matoran Universe, Aratakhas formed a small army and declared war against Mata Nui. Aratakhas' true intents were hidden, when the declaration of war was a distraction so he could execute his true plan. It is known both he and Vicoran, a Makuta-like being of his creation, attempted to enter Furro, the containment chamber of the Core Processor. Although successful in gaining access to Furro, Aratakhas did not succeed in proceeding much further, being caught and defeated by the Order of Mata Nui. Records do not show Vicoran's existence, despite the being partnering Aratakhas all the way to Furro. Imprisonment Because of his power and twisted nature, Aratakhas was imprisoned in a pocket dimension, accompanied by his weapons due their own destructive force. A member of the Order was permanently stationed in this pocket dimension, being instructed to check-in at regular intervals. During the Brotherhood's war against the Order, the agent stopped delivering reports. However, this slipped by unnoticed. It is assume Aratakhas was the reason the reports stopped, though unconfirmed. When the war was over, Aratakhas was mostly forgotten about. This resulted in Aratakhas making Vicoran assemble a Legion under his name. Personality and traits Aratakhas, though secretive, was known to be extremely cold-hearted and somewhat torturous. During his original attack against the Order, Aratakhas knowingly sent his comrades to their deaths, easily passing off the action as collateral damage for a greater cause. He has no morals whatsoever, killing without the slight shred of regret or lament. On top of being borderline narcissistic, Aratakhas was obsessed with power. He believed himself to one of the most powerful beings in existence, while still acknowledging the power of others. Aratakhas saw the world as a challenge to see who was powerful enough to "stand on heaven." Despite his flaws, Aratakhas was observant and intelligent, beyond the point of a Toa's comprehension. By witnessing a technique once, Aratakhas can understand it to an uncanny degree, seeing the downsides and benefits with ease. He is able to apply new knowledge to his own techniques, allowing him to easily adapt his fighting style to exploit weaknesses of his opponents. Powers and tools Aratakhas carries a giant axe-like blade, attached to his left arm, and a bladed gun attached to his right. The extent of the power these weapons hold is unknown, though they are a threat to Mata Nui and the Matoran Universe itself, thus they sealed in a pocket dimension with Aratakhas. It should be noted that both weapons can be detached and reattached the Aratakhas' arms. First seen when he launched an attack on Mata Nui, Aratakhas can create powerful illusions from a great distance. The limit of his telepathy is unknown, though he was able to deceive the entire Brotherhood of Makuta, even from a large distance away. Aratakhas is not known to wield any Kanohi, though his mask appears to resemble one. Any other information about it is unknown. Aratakhas is also known to possess non-Elemental gravity powers. He is able to create such a powerful crushing force on someone that they are paralysed. It is unknown whether this is the full extent of his powers or not. Appearances *''The Rise and Fall of Aratakhas'' Category:Aratakhas' Legion Category:Ignika Universe Saga